It is generally known to track energy performance of a business to reduce energy usage and to reduce business expenses relating to the usage of the energy. There are commercially available services and energy management solutions to track the energy performance for businesses. Such services or systems are generally procured by an owner or manager of the business. As such, a business would only benefit once the business initiates the effort to track its energy performance.
There is a benefit for a utility to initiate energy reduction efforts for businesses.